Crónicas chara
by Nikodi
Summary: Amu jamas se pregunto la razón por la que sus padres no le prestaran tanta atención y la abandonaran,hasta que vio un hada, un pequeño ser y sin saberlo Amu es la princesa de las hadas y dueña del embrión,que duerme en su interior sin su consentimiento y que para conseguirlo los demás deben sacrificar lo que mas quieren. (100% amuto, ( n/n ) ¿yey?)( pausado)
1. Chapter 1

**Amu: Hola, espero disfruten la historia.**

**Ikuto: Hola Amu-koi. *Le sopla la oreja***

**Amu: *Sonrojada* I-Ikuto, ¿porque le agregaste koi a mi nombre?**

**Ikuto: Por nada, me voy a dormir.**

**Amu: *Disgustada* Hump, ni que quisiera saber, *siendo jalada* ¡Neko hentai bájame¡**

*** Ikuto se durmió pero no aflojo su agarre en Amu y esta se durmió también al poco rato***

**Nikodi: *Con una gótica de sudor en el cuello* No se que acaba de pasar pero la historia es totalmente amuto, odiamos a Tadagay.**

**Kaede: La historia es apta para personas de todas las edades... ok no se porque escribí eso pero lean por favor.**

* * *

** Prologo.**

¿Ustedes creen en los seres fantásticos e imaginarios de los mitos, cuentos y las historias inventadas de los niños? Pues déjenme decirles que deberían de creer en ellos, hay varios de estos seres con los humanos, puede que junto a ti haya uno en todo momento y tu no lo veas, solo hace falta imaginación, creatividad y fe, tal ves estés casado/a con uno uno nunca sabe, una vez comiences esta historia puede que confíes mas en tus impulsos y las cosas que crees que no existen, y sabrás que eso esta bien y aun el mas maduro cree en estos seres.

A pesar de todo Amu Hinamori no creía en estos hasta que se lo demostraron de una u otra forma.

Mi nombre es Yume la guardiana de un huevo magico y la shugo chara de Amu una persona temerosa a lo desconocido, si quieren escuchar su bella historia sigue leyendo.

* * *

**Nikodi: Lamento que este corto pero es mas interesante de lo que parece.**

**Kaede: Yo ya empece a creer en las hadas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N: Hola a todos, se que me demore en subir el capitulo pero no puedo hacer nada en contra del colegio.**

**A: ¡Matemosla!**

**K: Si la matan no terminara la historia.**

**I: Que la termine y luego la matamos.**

**N: Tratare de salvar mi vida con este capitulo**

* * *

**NORMAL...**

Las calles que normalmente estaban repletas de gente ahora estaban completamente vacías a excepción de una mujer muy hermosa, con un pelo largo color rojo, ropa un poco extraña teniendo en cuenta la época en la que estaban, unos ojos cafés hermosos, una piel y cuerpos perfectos y unas orejas puntiagudas… Si, extrañamente eran puntiagudas, esta mujer tenía en brazos a una bebe de aspecto normal, los ojos eran dorados brillantes, pelo rosadito y piel blanca, estaba envuelta en una manta de seda fina color bronce y lloraba al igual que la mujer, llegaron a una casa de aspecto familiar y la mujer golpeo levemente la puerta, a los pocos segundos abrió una mujer.

\- ¿Quién?...-Pregunto la castaña para luego abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y gritar- ¡¿Ichigo-onnesama?¡

-Calla Midori… tengo que pedirte un favor.- Su voz era melodiosa.

\- Cl-claro, dime de que se trata.

-Tuve a una niña, Kisshu y yo estamos muy alegres y dichosos por eso pero…

-Que alegría, lo que tanto anhelaban ambos desde hace años.

-No lo entiendes, la niña no tiene el aspecto de las hadas por lo que no se puede quedar en mi reino, la llamarían mestiza y me la lastimarían a pesar de ser la princesa, si es que no la buscan por su poder.

-¿Entonces qué aspecto tiene la princesa?

-Aspecto humano, poderes de hada, inmunidad humana y ojos de la verdad, los cuales solo poseen los seres celestiales (ángeles), mi niña corre peligro por culpa de esto, tengo que salvarla y crearle un futuro más bello.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-Críala como una humana, ya tiene sus poderes sellados y no les hará daño.

-Pero…

-Su nombre es Amuleto.

-No puedo hacerlo Ichigo-onnesama, quiero tener una hija pero no una hada, una humana normal a la cual pueda amar con el corazón y teniendo en cuenta que no llegara un momento en el que me mate con sus poderes sin siquiera saberlo.

La desesperación se oía en la voz de la mujer, tener una hija estaba en sus planes, pero no tener una hija con poderes mágicos y mucho menos una muy poderosa como lo era la pequeña y frágil Amuleto, eso era mucho para aquella humana.

-Me lo debes Midori, resucite a Tsumugu con la condición de que aceptarías cualquier favor que te pidiera, este es ese favor.

-¡Pero no tener a tu hija, no lo puedo aceptar¡

-Ten cuidado de cómo me hablas hermanita, recuerda que si no lo haces Tsumugu se volverá a ir de tu lado y esta vez no te ayudare, quiero que ella sea feliz y a mi lado no lo será.

Midori se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, su hermana adoptiva era muy estricta y no cambiaría de opinión, por lo que acepto a regañadientes y tomo a la niña en brazos, un extraño calor la inundo y fue con su esposo, criaron a la pequeña, la adoraban pero sabían que no debían de encariñarse con ella ya que tarde que temprano sus verdaderos padres se la iban a llevar, estaban preocupados ya que la pequeña era muy frágil y el sello también drenaba su energía vital pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-¡To!

La primera palabra de la pequeña los tenia extrañados, jamás se la habían enseñado a la pequeña pero al poco tiempo le restaron importancia y la protegieron con su vida de lo que la pueda amenazar sin darse cuenta de la amenaza que estaba con ella todo el tiempo.

Amu era el apodo de la pequeña y esta podía ver criaturas que nadie más podía ver.

Al cumplir 3 años sus padres decididos a no amar a la pequeña, la dejaron en un hogar religioso con la excusa de que tenían que viajar demasiado y no podían dañarla de ese modo.

-Señorita Amuleto, sígame le voy a enseñar su habitación.

-Di.

-Los primeros días siempre son duros pero se acostumbrara, me llamo Nathi.

Amu permaneció sufriendo en silencio y la hermana no podía notarlo.

-Helmana Nathi.

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Foy una modestia pada papi y mami?

Amu estaba al borde de las lágrimas ya que no quería eso, era lo que menos deseaba, Nathi la cogió de los hombros y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro que no tesoro, papi y mami tienen que irse y no te pueden llevar por lo que te dejaron acá.

-¿Me lamadan fielto?

-Si, confía en ellos.

-Di.

La llevaron a una habitación en la que había 2 camas, su compañera era una chica muy rara que no hablaba con nadie y se la pasaba en su cama todo el día, Amu desempaco y fue conducida a una peluquería donde le cortaron su cabello hasta la nuca y le dieron uno de los uniformes de monja, al regresar a su habitación vio a un monstruo al lado de su compañera sonriendo, grito, grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones resistieron y se cayó al suelo, otro monstruo apareció y le araño el rostro mientras otro más le jalaba de los pies, hace rato no los veía y el shock era terrible, se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia, fue cuando un cuarto monstruo apareció y la golpeo en la cabeza, que ella cayo inconsciente.

Duro en un estado de inconsciencia por 3 días y al fin despertó en un lugar de un blanco cegador, tardo unos segundos en ver bien.

-Ya despertaste querida, nos tenías preocupadas.

Amu salto y vio asustada en dirección a la voz, vio a la hermana Nathi y se relajó un poco, no se había dado cuenta de lo rígida que estaba hasta que dejo de estarlo.

-Creemos que quien te ataco fue Ar-chan por lo cual te cambiamos a esta habitación, pronto entrara Sana Fall, llego hace pocos minutos y será tu compañero de habitación, tiene un año mas que tu y dormirá en tu misma habitación.

\- Di, hefmana pelo judo pe pien me afaco due un monstluo holible.

1

2

3

.

.

.

.

-Los monstruos no existen, no inventes cosas porque la gente te creerá maniática y tus padres no te podrán llevar porque fuiste mandada al manicomio.

Amu lo dudo un poco pero asintió, a los pocos minutos entro un chico sonriente, tenía el pelo color negro brillante peinado en punta y unos ojos verdes que reflejaban gran emoción.

-Me llamo Sana Fell, espero que seamos amigos.

-Amuledo Hinamoli, do milmo.

\- Sabes... te creo con lo de los monstruos, yo también los veo a veces.

\- ¿Endelo?

\- Si, pero yo los combatiré para protegernos a ambos.

\- Di.

Poco a poco se conocieron y Amu fue abriéndose a él, pronto la niña dejo de ver esas criaturas desde la llegada de su caballero en brillante armadura pero cuando era feliz fue llevada por sus padres a casa pero toda la atención era para el trabajo y la mayor parte del tiempo era ignorada, comenzó a volverse fría y distante con todos, cada vez veía menos seres extraños, cumplió 13 años y la cambiaron de colegio por enésima vez, ya tenía una hermanita de 2 años que si recibía atención y su coraza se hacía más fría ya que Sana había desaparecido y ella lo extrañaba, sus padres se fueron con Ami y la dejaron en una casa extraña que era solo para ella, muy deprimente, la decoro a su gusto y fue al colegio con la ropa modificada para ser más fresca.

\- Hinamori Amuleto.

-Hinamori-san, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme.

-Hn.

Esa era la mayor conversación que había tenido con alguien en su primer día de colegio y fue con el maestro cuando se presento ante su curso, al llegar a casa preparo la comida, prendió la televisión y empezó a comer, una señora extraña estaba hablando en el canal.

\- "Los ángeles guardianes de cada persona estarán a su lado y cumplirán cualquier deseo que sea realizado a conciencia, no hay que tomárselos a la ligera ya que si se enfadan el daño puede ser máximo…"

\- Hn, tonterías.

Amu se subió a su habitación y recordó las palabras de la señora.

_"¿Cualquier deseo?... yo deseo algo, eso es seguro pero… ¿qué deseo?"_

Amu dejo de pensar y fue al balcón de su cuarto, el viento le golpeo el rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos mientras juntaba las manos.

_"Ángeles guardianes, si de verdad existen les suplico que logren que mis padres vuelvan, me quieran y traten bien, a parte también desearía poder mostrarme tal y como soy sin problema alguno, gracias"_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella se la limpio para luego empezar a reír y acostarse a dormir, al día siguiente Amu se despertó y levanto de cama cuando noto que había 4 huevos muy extraños en su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto? Las hermanas jamás me dijeron que algún día iba a poner huevos y en la guía de salud tampoco dice nada, ¡no entiendo¡

En otra parte de la ciudad un apuesto joven acompañado por una personita parecida a un gato estaba en una colina.

\- Ikuto-nyan, siento el sonido del Humpty lock despertando, ya ha llegado la hora-nyan.

\- Conque ya apareció su guardián y dueño, el embrión será todo mío si lo encuentro.

\- Busquémoslo Ikuto-nyan

\- Vamos, Yoru.

Dicho esto el chico salto y empezó su búsqueda.

De vuelta a la lujosa casa, esa era prácticamente una mañana normal para un hada que no lo sabía, Amu estaba indecisa entre si tocar el huevo rosado con estampado de corazones, el verde con estampado de tréboles, el azul con estampado de espadas o el amarillo con estampado de diamantes, al final eligió el rosado y noto que estaba calentito por lo que con cuidado les puso una sábana que los mantendría calentitos y se empezó a vestir a toda prisa, cuando estaba a punto de irse cogió una manta y la puso en la mochila, puso a los huevos con cuidado y salió corriendo para luego amainar el paso y entrar en el colegio, fue recibida por 2 chicas.

\- Hinamori-san, supongo que como eres nueva no conoces a los guardianes Seiyo ¿cierto?

No esperaron la respuesta de la chica si no que empezaron a hablar.

\- Las guardianas tienen una capa roja y los guardianes una azul, están divididos por clasificaciones o status.

\- Yuiki Yaya está en el puesto del As, el apuesto de Souma Kukai esta en el puesto del Jack, la bella e inteligente Fujisaki Nadeshiko esta en el puesto de reina y por ultimo pero no menos importante el bello Hotori Tadase está en el puesto de rey.

\- *Con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca* Aja.

_"Que me deje ir, que me deje ir, que me deje ir"_

En eso cuatro chicos con capa aparecen y Amu queda boquiabierta observándolos, claro que lo disimulo, un chico rubio y oji violeta estaba serio, a su lado iba una chica pequeña con cabello de color café rojizo con unos ojos de color café sonriendo y saludando a todos a su paso, detrás iban un chico peli castaño, oji verde con una sonrisa y una chica con el cabello morado oscuro, ojos de color dorado amarillento y una mirada maternal.

\- ¿Qué tal? Son fantásticos.

\- Si, lo que ustedes digan pero... esas capas son un asco.

\- ¡Kyaa, como se esperaba de la cool y sexy Hinamori Amuleto, ni la belleza de los guardianes la deslumbra!

_"Me los imaginaba mejores, el rubio parece niña, ¿será gay?, pero la peli morada me trae recuerdos con esa mirada, me tengo que ir. "_

En ese momento el huevo rosa empezó a moverse y a pesar de todo, el acto de revisión echo por Amu no fue desapercibido por los guardianes.

\- Hotori, ella…

\- Sí, no hay duda ella tiene huevos chara.

\- No alcance a ver la cantidad.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Yo vi 4.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el rey tenía su mano posada sobre el hombro de Amu y la miraba con curiosidad, era la primera vez que la veía por el colegio.

\- Perdona…

La mano fue apartada de un manotazo por parte de Amu que miro al chico como si fuera basura.

_"¿Sera que lo homosexual se pega?, ojala que no, Dios que no se me pegue lo homosexual"_

\- No me hables como si fuéramos amigos… bajito.

\- Discúlpame.

Todo el mundo estaba murmurando mientras Amu se apartaba del colegio, suficiente misterio para un día, pero como iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos no noto un agujero y cayó en el esperando un golpe que jamás sintió ya que había caído sobre un apuesto joven que aparentaba ser de 15 años, con cabello color azul noche, ojos zafiro y piel blanca, Amu se apartó de el con un notorio sonrojo.

\- Lo lamento, estaba distraída.

\- Hn, no te preocupes preciosa.

\- ¡No me llames preciosa como si nos conociéramos¡

\- Huevos chara cerca, ¿Dónde los tienes?

\- ¿Huevos chara? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿se comen?

\- Creo que aún no nacen, se nota gracias a tu actitud.

\- No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste, pero bueno… ¿Cómo salimos de acá?

\- Saltando.

\- ¿Saltando? Pero son varios metros hacia arriba.

Amu no entendió hasta que el chico la cargo como si fuera una princesa y salto fuera del agujero como si Amu pesara como una pluma y la dejo sobre una torre en construcción, hasta ese momento Amu no se había fijado en el ser el cual aparte de flotar lleva un gran parecido a un gato – con orejas de gato, cola y patas. Él también tiene los ojos dorados y pelo azul oscuro. Lleva una camisa sin mangas de cuero negro y un collar con una cruz de cruz de plata con pantalón negro y una cadena de plata.

\- Hasta pronto preciosa.

\- Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu ¿y el tuyo?

\- Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto y el de acá es Yoru.

De repente el huevo rosado salió y se rompió dejando ver a una chibi con el cabello rosado sujeto en una cola y un traje de porrista con todo y pompones.

\- Mi nombre es Ran y soy el shugo chara de Amu-chan.

\- ¿Ves? Este es tu shugo chara Amu.

\- Pensaba que había dado a luz y al final no fue así, que bien.

Por un momento se pudo observar un Ikuto cayendo de espaldas por lo recientemente dicho pero se recompuso y aclaro la garganta.

\- Terriblemente Amu, me tienes que dar tus huevos chara.

\- ¿Por qué? Son míos.

\- Ellos esconden el secreto de algo que necesito, un embrión.

\- ¿Qué es un embrión?

\- Preguntas mucho Amu.

Amu no se había dado cuenta pero Ikuto ahora estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos y maleta, al darse cuenta se volvió a sonrojar y trato de alejarse de Ikuto, poniendo sus pies al borde de la construcción.

\- ¡Cuidado Amu-chan!

\- ¿Eh?

Al darse cuenta Amu se alejó del borde e Ikuto encontró los 3 huevos restantes.

\- ¡Devuélvemelos!

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¡Si, porque son míos!

Ikuto sonrió y empezó a alejarse, Amu tembló una vez más con miedo obvio pero pensó en los 3 pequeños que aún no habían nacido y salió corriendo a atrapar los huevos cayéndose en el proceso.

\- ¡Amu-chan, cree en mí!

Ikuto y Yoru también se lanzaron e Ikuto cogió con delicadeza a Amu y la abrazo para luego caer en el suelo perfectamente ilesos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Ikuto.

\- Hn, por poco rompes uno de los huevos, no seas tan idiota.

\- Lo lamento, pero tú te los llevaste sabiendo que me pertenecían.

\- Hn, da igual ahora pero…¿esto te pertenece?

En una de las manos de Ikuto se podía observar un pequeño candado en forma de trébol, muy lindo, cuando Amu se le acerco con mucho cuidado este empezó a brillar y se posó en la mano de Amu la cual escucho una voz.

\- Mi corazón: ¡ábrete!

Inmediatamente empezó a brillar y el huevo de Ran con esta dentro entro en su cuerpo, de repente Amu tenia puesta una falda plisada, un top rosa y calentadores de la pierna por encima de sus zapatos. Todos con accesorios de corazón. Tenia una cinta atada alrededor de su cuello y otra alrededor de la falda. El candado brillaba con un color rosado.

\- Transformación de personalidad: Amuleto del corazón.

Amu recupero el control inmediatamente

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Se le llama transformación de personalidad, es increíble que puedas hacerla si tenemos en cuenta de que tu chara acaba de nacer.

Rápidamente la transformación desapareció y Amu cayó al suelo, en ese momento Tadase llegaba corriendo con una coronita en la cabeza.

\- Tsukiyomi Ikuto, aléjate de ella.

\- Hola mini-rey.

\- Aléjate gato de mal augurio.

\- Hn, nos vemos Amu-koi no quiero iniciar una pelea.

Ikuto se alejó dejando a un enfadado Tadase y una sonrojada Amu por culpa de sus palabras.

\- ¿No te hiso daño?

\- No.

\- Ven, te llevo a tu casa.

\- No, gracias me puedo ir yo sola.

\- Bueno, cuídate

"Me salve del gay, pero... ¿porque mi corazón late tan rápido cuando pienso en Ikuto? es solo un desconocido, no es normal la forma de actuar que tengo ahora"

Cuando Amu llego a su casa se fue directamente al baño y duro allá encerrada una hora, al salir se puso unos shorts y un top para luego empezar a beber de una botella de leche.

\- No importa cuanta leche tomes no creo que te crezcan tanto.

Amu tiro la botella y se tapó el sector de los pechos notablemente sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué haces acá Ikuto?

\- Visitarte y aparte de eso quiero hablar contigo.

\- Cuéntame, pero deja de ser un asqueroso Hentai… Baka.

\- Solo te decía que no importa cuanta leche tomes no creo que te crezcan tanto los pechos.

\- Cállate.

Ikuto empezó a reírse y Amu lo miro embobada.

"Es la risa más encantadora que he escuchado... Amu, concéntrate"

\- Solo quería contarte que es un embrión.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Todos los shugo chara conocen la existencia de un huevo chara que concede los deseos pero a pesar de eso ninguno conoce su residencia. El embrión es un huevo que concede deseos, lo cuidan 9 charas y las charas del dueño del Humpty lock conocen más información que el resto, es por eso que trate de quitártelos, necesito encontrar ese embrión.

\- Lo entiendo, te ayudare a encontrar el embrión si me dices cuál es tu deseo.

Se notaba que Ikuto no quería hacerlo pero el trato era muy tentador y suspirando murmuro.

\- Deseo encontrar a mi padre.

Sin poder controlarse Amu lo abrazo y estuvieron así un tiempo.

"Te pareces a mí, espero que ambos logremos tener la familia completa"

Era un momento de paz y tranquilidad, hasta que Ikuto lo daño mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de Amu lo que provoco un salvaje rubor en la chica.

\- ¡Ikuto, ¿no te dije que no actuaras como un Neko baka hentai?!

\- No me pude contener.

\- ¡Largo!

Con una última sonrisa Ikuto salió por la ventana dejando a una Amu en su alcoba sonrojada.

\- Amu-chan, me llamo Ran y soy el shugo chara que representa tu deseo de ser honesta y poder actuar como eres.

\- Mucho gusto, Ran.

Amu apago la luz y se acostó, una lágrima cruzo su rostro antes de que la chica murmurara algo y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- Papa, Mama, sé que soy una molestia y lo lamento…vuelvan por favor.

SUEÑO DE AMU…

Una bebita esta tendida en una cuna muy extraña pero extravagante y elegante, tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es muy peligroso que ella siga viviendo rey Kisshu, es un monstruo.

\- Nos podría destruir si quisiera.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta de que hablan de su princesa?

\- Reina Ichigo, la princesa Amuleto no debe vivir.

\- No hay objeciones, mi hija vivirá.

Una mujer muy hermosa tomo en brazos a su hija y salió corriendo mientras ambas se ponían a llorar y un hombre peli verde muy bello las seguía y sellaban el poder de su pequeña.

\- Kisshu cuidémosla desde las sombras pero no permitiré que le toquen un pelo.

\- Si.

FIN DEL SUEÑO…

Amu despertó llorando y miro a su alrededor, no había nada extraño y ella se encontraba en su habitación, aliviada suspiro y observo que el huevo azul había desaparecido, alterada busco por todas partes y encontró a una chibi peli azul, oji azul la cual llevaba una camisa de manga larga color azul claro con las mangas enrolladas y un chaleco negro. Ella también tenía pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro con una línea de negro en él y zapatos negros. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba una boina azul claro. Ella tenía la imagen de un pintor en todo sentido de la palabra, con un bolso de color azul claro donde según parece guarda sus suministros de dibujo.

\- Mi nombre es Miki, soy tu segundo shugo chara nací de tu deseo de ser más fresca, artística y también desobediente y ecuánime.

\- Hola, supongo… no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma Miki, ahora llegare tarde al colegio.

\- Me oculte para observar si de verdad crees en nosotras y nos quieres, ahora creo que es así.

\- ¡Llegare tarde al colegio! ¡Son las 7:50 y faltan 10 minutos para la clase¡

Mientras Amu se lamentaba de su suerte, Miki empezó a dibujar el uniforme rebelde de su querida Amu.

\- No te preocupes Amu-chan, dibujo, dibujar, dibujado.

Inmediatamente Amu tenía puesto su uniforme y se encontraba peinada.

\- ¡Vamos tarde Amu-chan, brinco, paso, salto!

Por arte de magia Amu tomo su maleta y salió corriendo a una velocidad casi inhumana y gracias a eso llego justo a tiempo al salón, se sentó y desconecto de clases hasta la hora de salida que llego Nadeshiko Fujisaki, le dio una invitación y se la llevo.

\- Acá la tengo Hotori.

\- Bienvenida, Hinamori Amuleto, Ran, Miki.

\- ¿Cómo conocen nuestros nombres?

\- Nosotros conocemos toda la información de los estudiantes gracias a nuestros privilegios.

\- Aprovechados.

\- Soy Hotori Tadase, este es Kiseki.

\- Soy Yuiki Yaya y esta es Pepe-tan.

\- Soy Souma Kukai y este es Daichi.

\- Soy Nadeshiko Fujisaki y esta es Temari.

\- Bueno, vayamos al grano.

\- Hinamori-san, queremos que te unas a los guardianes como el joker.

\- Me opongo.

Rápidamente los guardianes se preocuparon, era la primera vez que alguien se negaba a hacer parte de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No me interesa, Tadase.

\- Amu-chii hazlo.

\- No, vamonos Ran, Miki.

\- Si.

En el camino a casa las charas no dejaron de parlotear y jugar, sacando de sus casillas a Amu que llego cansada a su casa, una casa vacía pero era suya, subieron y mientras ella suspiraba y caía dormida Ran y Miki la vieron preocupadas.

\- No quiero que recuerde, no quiero que despierte.

\- No seas egoísta Ran, los poderes de la reina no soportaran todo el poder que Amu-chan tiene, el sello desparecerá pronto.

\- No quiero, ahora ella tiene sueños y esperanzas, ¿Cómo actuara cuando sepa lo que es?

\- No cambiara, seguirá siendo nuestra Amu-chan.

\- Sí, no quiero que desaparezcamos y nos extrañe mientras se echa la culpa.

\- No te preocupes, si desaparecemos no se echara la culpa porque ella es así… entiende.

Las shugo charas se acostaron a dormir mientras que en un mundo distinto…

\- Ichigo, ¿estás bien tesoro?

\- Sí, pero ya no puedo contener por mas años el sello creo que durare otros meses pero… ya es todo, si lo hago más moriré.

\- No te preocupes amada mía, le ordenare a Sanaco que vuelva al mundo de los humanos y la cuide en su despertar.

\- Si.

* * *

**N: ¿Me salve?**

**A,K,I: Puede ser.**

**N: *Llorando de la felicidad* ¡Si!**


End file.
